Talk:Sonny Friendly
Pattern There've been some odd edits to this page, so I'm posting this for the record. Based on all older clips on YouTube and the screengrabs here, Sonny Friendly is clearly not the usual Lavender pattern in his earlier pages. *However*, back in September, User:Rocketstevo added this passage to Rod Hands and Live Hands Switching, stating that the original Sonny Friendly was a rod puppet. Looking at the visual evidence of the hands, that's possible, but it's still clearly not the same size and shape as the smaller Lavender puppet. It would be best if anyone can find a clear source for the rod, but based on what's here right now, my inclination would be to just take out the AM box (since we don't need a separate category for when a pattern is reworked for a specific character) and just place a note in the text, or leave it out entirely if we can't be sure. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :He's using arm rods here. The way the templates are arranged in relation to the pictures on the page looks okay to me. —Scott (talk) 13:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::The page indicates three different AM patterns with the same color. Based on the episodes and segments I've got, the original version was a combination of the live-hand version with arm rods. It's slightly bigger than the Lavender version, but smaller than the live-hand puppet, and was previously used for other puppets such as the Young Count and Rusty. (It's also still in use, and can be seen in The Mango Tango song, and in Episode 4176, helping Horatio get out of the Laundromat. ::Then, by season 26, they switched to the live-hand version. Finally, in season 31, his last appearance was as the little lavender AM. -- MuppetDude 14:22, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, Tony. Yeah, if that's the case, it really makes more sense to leave out the pattern box and just note it in a sentence. Even if the templates match the pictures, they're not necessarily the most accurate or representative. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I think the consensus here was to take the AM boxes off the article, so I'll go ahead and do that. —Scott (talk) 04:15, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah. In general, it looks like the early and *possibly* most common version was a large lavender outfitted with rods, but there seems to have been some switching and there's no point in making a pattern page just that (unless we added a sub section as on Fat Blue and Orange Gold for variants). This might be another addition to the policy page (though it crops up fairly seldom), akin to the way we limit the performer box to the main performers, and in cases where the performer history is inconsistent or uncertain, we summarize it in text rather than try to cram it into a template. The same rule of thumb should probably apply here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Sonny Friendly was originally a Large Lavender Live Hand anything muppet. I remember when turned in to a Lavender anything muppet in Episode 3911. -- User:BuddyBoy600 Velma Blank is not Sonny Friendly's Sidekick There is a mistake I do not remember seeing Velma Blank appear with Sonny Friendly. She was Pat Playjacks' co-host. She showed the prizes the Count von Count won on "Squeal of Fortune." :She appears with him on The Alphabet Game. -- MuppetDude 20:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wrong, That lady was a lavender anything muppet. Velma Blank was a green anything muppet. --User:BuddyBoy600